Sonic Heroes: Generation X
by ShadowWalker NightCrawler2
Summary: ALL the Sonic Heroes have settled down and had familys. What happens when their children meet and Eggman creates a new heir to his 'empire', but that heir wants nothing more to do with Eggman's plans? Het and Slash couples, hint of mpreg. Please RR
1. Family

THis story is based off of an RP that my friend and I are contasntly making up. I decided to put it in story form. This story will contain slash (m/m relation ships)in later chapters. So again if you don't like, don't read. glares at people who don't like it but read it any way I better not catch you flameing my fic. --.

Family

February 19 3235 Tuesday 3:00p.m.

A red female echidna with lavender eyes takes a swing at her mate.

"YOU STRUCK ME!" takes another swing.

"Knuczema calm down." the black and red hedgehog dodges it.

"I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR RELATIVES WILL FEEL IT!" the angered female echidna prepares to take another swing.

"Knuxie, I didn't mean-BLAM" Shadow the hedgehog gets hits square in the face and slams flat on his back on the floor. An 'ow' came from the black and red female echidna and she placed a hand on her cheek glared at the other female who had hit her brother.

A red male echidna with deep violet eyes leans over Shadow.

"Told ya she doesn't like being hit." Knuckles reminds him with Sonic chuckling over his shoulder. Just as this was said, a huge crack appeared on the egg just to the left of them on the coffee table.

All attention was now focused on the egg. A gasp came from the now worried Knuczema as she rushed over to her egg.

"I think you hit Shadow a _little_ too hard" came mockingly from Blade, a white and blue male echidna with a robotic arm. The black and red female echidna, Yasha, ignored her mate and went over to her best friend who was now watching the egg intently.

The chao like cream colored egg cracked again.

Crick!

Crack!

CRICK!

Small pieces flew off of the egg. Shadow had recovered and come over to sit next to his wife. Everyone even Blade, who wasn't all that fond of Knuczema, formed a tight circle around the egg as it hatched. Knuxie could only watch in awe as her egg hatched painfully slow. Shadow too was right along side Knuxie a little nervous as well. He placed his hand around her waist and drew her closer as Knuxie returned the gesture with both arms.

Knuckles sat watching wondering if it was going to be a girl or a boy, while Sonic sat next to him curiosity all over his face. Yasha and Blade sat with almost blank looks on there faces. Yasha almost always frowned…when she wasn't smiling.

Finally a large piece came off of the egg and revealed a tiny baby inside. Knuckles and Yasha gave full smiles as a now ecstatic Knuczema gently lifted the small creature out of what was left of the shell and stood cradling the new baby in her arms. Shadow stood as well and got behind Knuxie and wrapped his arms around hers.

The baby looked like an echidna more than it did a hedgehog save for its tiny hedgehog ears. It also had thick hair and his fur color was all black with red stripes, a big one, starting low at his forehead and spreading on out, just like its fathers. It's made its first yawn.

No words could describe how much love she was feeling for Knuxie baby right now, or how much love Shadow was felling for her. They didn't notice everyone else leaving the room. As they left Yasha took Blades hand and smiled at him, Blade tilted his head in her direction and smiled but it looked more like a smirk.

Shadow rested his chin on Knuxie's shoulder as they watched their…..son. They watched their new son. And Shadow was obviously very proud and for Knuxie it didn't really matter.

"So." Shadow spoke. "What are you going to call him?"

Knuczema looked up at Shadow and grinned. "Well. I was thinkin' of Adrian."

"Adrian?"

"Adrian Heart."

"Adrian Heart?" he quirked a brow.

"Yeah." was all she said. Her natural half-lidded gaze turned to her husband.

Shadow gave in to those gentle, yet demanding (well she was an echidna) lavender eyes.

Sigh. "If you say so." Knuxie grinned again and gave Shadow a quick peak on the cheek.

They looked back down in time to see Adrian opening his eyes, only half way. They were shinning golden-yellow. And he closed them right back. This made Knuxie and Shadow smile.

November 2 3236 Saturday 7:36p.m.

Knuczema opened the door to her house and walked in charring a big bag in her hand. The door was unlocked. It's always unlocked because there's almost always someone at home.

Yes it was HER house. The same house she paid for by herself after only five months after Knuckles had found her when she was only fourteen. The same house she spent a week painting and a YEAR decorating the interior to her liking. Then Shadow showed up on her door step one day badly injured. She fell in love with him. He moved in. No Charge. Then she met his sister, who he'd wronged in the past. She kinda wanted revenge but she and Yasha had become good friends. She didn't have a place to stay so Knuxie took her in, gave her her own room. No charge. Then Yasha met up with an old friend. She didn't even know why the HELL she let Blade move in! She didn't like him. He didn't like her. But Yasha did, a lot. So he moved in, even though he broke half her windows she STILL let him move in! No charge. And SONIC! OH Sonic 'needed' a hiding place from Amy, and since he knew Amy was a little afraid of Knuxie, he kept coming and ended up staying. No charge. And she didn't even know how knuckles ended up living here! Didn't he have an emerald to guard! No charge. And for the nine months she carried Adrian, growing inside her! No charge. She let these people in with open arms. These foos' didn't even pay rent! An-!

Her trains of thoughts were intruded when she saw a black blur go by. She smiled and pretended not to notice and walked over to the couch sitting the large bag down. She heard small speedy foot steps. She whipped her head up and looked around.

"A.J.?" she called to her son by his nickname. No answer.

"BOO!" squeaked A.J. grabbing the pant leg of his mothers sleeveless denim body suit.

"OH:" Knuxie pretended to be startled. "Oooh. You really got me this time." She bent down to but up A.J. but Shadow beat her to it. A.J. giggled all the way up to Shadow's shoulders. Shadow looked in the bag.

"What's this?" He saw a big box that said Dance Dance Revolution. "Another video game I see."

"What I like video games." A.J. peeked over his fathers head into the bag. Knuxie took the box out of the bag and showed it to him.

"It's a video game." she told him. He just looked at it. He didn't know what that meant.

"Hey Knuxie" Sonic called form the kitchen entry. "Ordered out for pizza."

Knuxie immediately frowned.

"Don't worry, I got it covered heh heh." he assured her rubbing the back of his head. Yasha appeared in the entry way holding a soda playfully pushing Sonic aside. She opened her soda and looked at the box in Knuxie's hands. She snorted in disapproval.

"Knuxie, you know I don't dance." she toke a sip of her soda.

"Neither do I." Knuxie sat down the box down. "But I like the music. Plus it's a good workout" she proceeded to open the box, but noticed to people were missing in action.

"Where's Blade?" Knuczema and Blade's strong dislike of each other had subsided some after A.J. was born. At least to the point where they wouldn't end their arguments in some kind of crazy competition.

"Oh. He's with the egg." Yasha grinned taking another sip of soda.

"WHAT?" Both Shadow and Knuxie found themselves dumbfounded after that statement.

Just as Yasha said this Blade come from upstairs with a grey chao like egg in his arms. As soon as Knuxie saw this she immediately went into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"HIM?—WHA HA—WITH AN EGG?" she bent over clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. Apparently Blade didn't find anything about this. He growled, did the bold thing, and slapped Knuxie in the back of her head. All laughter stopped. A.J. instantly whimpered and buried his head in his Fathers quills (they didn't bother him), and Shadow sighed.

"YOU STRUCK ME!" Hits Blade in the face so hard, yep you guessed it, his relatives felt it. And the egg in Blades arms cracks and everything stops.

"GASP! Did I hit him to hard!" Knuxie sounded a little devastated.

'Knuxie that wasn't your faul-" Blade 'shh'ed them all as if he were trying to watch TV. Knuckles walked in the door with a large sized bottle of liquor and some frozen fruit flavored drink mix cans. He saw everyone sitting around the coach and wondered what was up.

"Hey guys what's-" Yasha 'shh'ed him. So he squeezed between Knuczema and Sonic to see for himself. It shocked him to.

"WHO'S EG-" this time everyone 'shh'ed him. He just stood there bewildered while the egg chipped and broke apart until a tiny fist punched through the surface. Yasha smiled, and Blade just watched.

The whole time A.J. didn't know what was going on but he sure was fascinated. He stared wide-eyed at this foreign round object.

Another punch. The tiny fist drew back and after a few seconds a small whimper was heard. Blade broke off another piece of the egg and pulled out the new born echidna surprising everyone. He sat it on his lap sideways facing Yasha who reached out and rubbed her baby's head.

Knuxie was excited, Shadow was happy for his sister, Knuckles thought about how it was going to be with two little brats destroying the place, and Sonic let out an 'Aww'. Knuxie remembered her son on her mate's shoulders. She lifted him of his shoulders and over to where Blade was sitting. He looked at the tiny grey and purple echidna.

"Baby?" he, using one of the words his mom taught him, looked back at his mom.

Knuczema nodded.

"He's your cousin." she told him.

A.J. looked back at the baby.

"Boy?" he said grinning back at his mom and then back at the baby.

"Indeed he is." Yasha laughed. Snickering also came from the others.

"Smart kid." said Blade smirking.

"I know." Knuxie replied with a slight competitive tone.

"Name?" A.J. chirped at Blade. He only spoke a few words but he knew when and how to use them. He'd been taught well.

"Hm." Blade smirked. "Kito." He said, the child's last name automatically being Ishigawa. Yasha smiled and took her baby from her husband. A.J. followed the baby over to her. He toke the baby's hand. Kito squeezed it. A.J. giggled.

"Kito and A.J." Knuckles broke the silence. "We're gonna be yellin' those names for a while. Knuczema playfully nudged him in the side. It was true though. A.J. was already a hand full.

Knuxie thought.

'They may not pay any damned rent.' But…' she laughed inwardly. '…what's a family for.'

June 13 3239 Friday 12:00noon

It's been four years since A.J.'s birth. Three since Kito's. They both got along so well. But damn were they BAD.

"A.J AND KITO!"

No answer.

"A.J!" when she still got no answer see stepped out into the back yard. Knuczema frowned. Hard enough till she started to look a lot like Knuckles. Shadow was standing next to her. And he loved it when she frowned.

Knuxie spotted a hole that could have been dug only by A.J. He was the only one of the two with spiked knuckles. Retractable knuckles. Knuczema lifted a hand to about the height of her chest and moved it around following the vibrations she felt in the ground. She stopped and proceeded to dig underground herself as Shadow just watched with his arms folded. He heard some hollering, some rustling, and then he saw the top of Knuxie's head who then climbed backwards out of the hole she'd made pulling up Kito and A.J. along with her. And thus she fused at them about digging holes in her back yard and tracking mud all over her house and that if they didn't clean it up their names were going to _be_ mud.

Meanwhile, Yasha was sitting on the coach next to Knuckles who had his egg in his lap. Yep, that's right, Knuckles is now going to have a child to take care of. Who was the mother? Someone that no one, especially Yasha and Knuczmea, liked. But Knuckles was still very found of her. Even after all she'd done to him, now leaving him alone with their child. Guess that's what love is. The mother is Rouge, also kwon toYasha and Knuczema as 'That Bat bitch'.

Knuckles sat indian style on the coach with the emerald green egg laying on its side in his lap. He and Yasha sat watching TV. A piece of the egg came off.

"Hey look, its hatching!" Knuckles exclaimed. Yasha smiled.

"Congratulations." she said. "Dad."

Knuckles felt nervous after that last word. He had no time to think, the egg shattered leaving to black leathery folds in its place. That got a couple of priceless looks form Kunx and Yasha.

Sonic walked trough the front door.

"Hey guys whats u-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Sonic dropped his ice cream cone. Another priceless look.

"…it hatched." was all Yasha said.

The two black folds unfolded, and reviled the mostly echidna looking infant. Its fur color was lighter than Knuckles, like a faded red. And his hair was kinda messy; out of place and not straight like Kito and A.J.'s. It had spiked knuckles like its father, and the black folds were small yet large bat wings. Obviously a trait from its mother.

"Whoa." was all Knuckles could say.

"I wanna' see it shine!" came from the kitchen.

"Don't you think your way of discipline is a little too harsh?" asked a more masculine voice.

"That's why it's _called_ discipline." said the more feminine. Foot steps were heard as Knuczema emerged from the kitchen. She saw the infant.

"It hatched." she said. "Hey Shadow come here."

He did and said the same thing. "It hatched."

Everyone was gathered around the egg now. Yasha called to her son.

"Kito."

Kito came gleefully to his mother "Yes mama!"

A.J. peered from around the corner after Kito. Knuxie beckoned for him to come. He walked over, muddy rag in hand. Yasha and Knuxie parted to let their sons trough.

It seemed like all in a matter of at least two seconds the baby turned his head in Kito and A.J.'s direction, gave an evil grin showing all his tiny sharp teeth, and Kito screamed.

"AH! DEMON!" and got behind his older cousin while A.J. looked at the baby and sneered.

Everyone else was taken aback by their odd behavior.

"A.J" Knuxie scolded her son.

A.J. began to protest "But-" but just received a frown for his mother.

"It's not going to hurt you Kito. It's just a baby." Yasha tried to reassure her son, but he kept his position behind his cousin.

Knuckles finally picked up his baby and held it under the arms in front of him. He made a weak grin.

"Heh heh, I'm a daddy."

"Let me guess." began Sonic. "It's a boy."

Knuckles examined his baby. "Yes, actually, it is." He blinked. 'I have a son' he gave another weak grin at the thought

"We know have three boys in this house." said Shadow who wasn't showing much emotion right now. Neither was Blade who had just appeared a moment ago surprising a few.

"Where have you been?" asked Yasha a little annoyed.

"Out." was all he said leaving the room to go upstairs.

"Well?" Knuxie asked flopping down on the coach next to Knuckles. "What ya gonna name him?"

Yasha flopped down on the other side of Knuckles.

Knuckles had been thinking of a lot of names but he liked one in particular.

"Dante." He said.

"Dante?" Knuxie and Yasha said in unison.

"I like it." said Knuxie smiling while Yasha said "I guess so."

A.J. wasn't sneering at Dante anymore but he had this blank look of distrust across him face while Kito, no longer behind A.J., was instead on the side of his mother holding on to her knee looking over at the baby.

"Come here A.J." Knuxie said gently. He did and was picked up and sat on his mothers lap. Which was his favorite place to be. He looked at Dante once more his distrusting look softening. Dante leaned toward him with a cute curious look. A.J. half smiled and did the same. Then Dante turned to look at Kito the same way. Kito leaned forward also. Dante then faced forward, grinned evilly and snapped his wings hard slapping A.J. and Kito the face.

This mad A.J. MAD. And Kito's innocent, unsure demeanor turned completely opposite.

"RIP HIS WINGS OFF!" A.J. yelled, and they pulled on his wings.

Dante was just strong enough to draw his wings in to bit Kito's hand. Kito released the wing and Dante slammed into A.J. and proceeded to bit A.J.'s ear. Big mistake. A.J.'s young mind snapped and he lunged at Dante's throat.

"ADRIAN!"

"DANTE!"

"KITO!"

All three names were called at the same time. Some in anger some in worry.

Sonic and Shadow stood posted up on far wall of the living room watching the whole episode.

"GEEZ. Those are some violent kids." said Sonic. "Any ordinary kids their age would have been crying by now."

Shadow had his arms folded. "Sonic." he spoke. "Those aren't ordinary children."

As years passed on and the children grew, so did their abilities, understandings, friendships, and most dangerous of all their rivalry. And the more A.J. and Kito fight with Dante, A.J.'s emotions go haywire.


	2. Friends Rival

A/N: Second chapter. I have no reviews-- Maybe this chapter will get some of those lovely reveiws that I truly apprechiate. Well chapter is set in the future. The boys have grown up some and the fights only get worse. There's also a hint os slashyness. This chap may be corney but pusst oh well. :p

Enjoy.

Friends Rival

Sixteen years later…

Wednesday 7:18 p.m.

It was late in the evening.A black and red echidna with hedgehog ears waswearing slightly yellow shorts that passed his knee. On the left pant leg were two blue stripes entwining with each other. Its hair was long and had been tied so that it was held in a pony tail that fanned out across his back. It was sitting on a huge boulder embedded in the soil playing its guitar. Its guitar was an electric one that was black all over and had red, white, and gold swirls starting at the bass all the way up to the neck. The black and red echidna looking creature was singing as well.

"_I dare you to mooooove_

_I dare you to mooooove_

_I dare you to left yourself off of the floooooor_

_I dare you to moooooove_

_I dare you to moooove_

_Like today never happened, today never happened_

_Maybe redemption ha-"_

"Hey! A.J.!" a grey and purple echidna wearing a sweater with the shoulders cut out, with some black pants and black boots yelled up at the black and red hybrid.

The nineteen year old Adrian stopped and looked down at his eighteen year old cousin Kito with an amused look on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Kito yelled again. A.J. smirked.

"You're jus' mad cause you have no talent." he said closing his already half lidded eyes.

"First of all." Kito jumped on the boulder next to A.J. "I have talent. And you practice, a lot. Maybe too much. Second, I can do this." Kito jumped off the boulder and proceeded to glide around A.J showing a toothy grin.

"So!" A.J.'s cheeks turned redirritatably. Despite the fact that his mother was an excellent glider, he couldn't glide worth shit.

Kito landed back on the ground still grinning. A.J.'s blank look returned but then it changed excitement.

"Hey Kito!" he stood pointing is finger at him. "I dare you to move."

Kito took the dare stomping his foot forward folding his arms and gave A.J. a look that said 'And'.

A.J shrugged.

"Shouldn't have done dat" he sat back down on the boulder and started tuning his guitar.

Kito raised an eyebrow and then heard hissing and rattling noises at his feet. He looked down and screamed.

"AH, SNAKE!" Kito started franticly stomping at the snake.

A.J. chuckled seeing if his guitar was tuned right. After hearing that it was tuned to his preference he began to play and sing again.

"_Theeeeere used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_Yooooou became, the light on the dark side of me_

_And looooooove remained, the drug that's the high and not the pill_

_And did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become and, the light that you shine can't be seen._

_BAAAAAABYYY, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels yeeeeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the grove on the greeeeeey"_

He played more notes in between the verse and chorus.

Kito finally got rid of the snake and glared daggers at A.J. A.J. looked at him with one eye smiling. Kito climbed back onto the boulder sitting next to his cousin. This time he took the lead in the next verse, his voice not being as deep as A.J.'s

"_Theeeers's so much a man can tell you so much he can say_

_Yooooou remain, my power my pleasure my PAIN!_

_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_

_What you tell me isn't, healthy baaaby_

_But did you know (know) that when it snows (snows)_

_My eyes become large and, the light that you shine can't be seen._

_BAAAAAABYYY, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels yeeeeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the grove on the greeeeeey"_

A.J. now played a different softer tune that still fit the song and joined in singing echoing Kito's words.

"_IIIIII've beeeeen kissed by a rose on the grey_

_IIIII've been kissed by on rose on the grey_

_IIIII've beeeen kissed by a rose on the grey"_

A.J. started first.

"_IIII've-"_

Then Kito.

"_IIII've-"_

Now together.

Someone started clapping.

"_-been kissed by a rose on the grey!-"_

They stopped surprised at first, then they realized that it could only be one person.

The clapping was followed by low laughter coming from a dark figure in the tree above them. The dark figure slid off the branch he was perched upon landing in front of the two still laughing. The figure was slightly taller than A.J. and Kito even though he was younger. Its sharp eyes now focusing on A.J. Its attire consisted of baggy badge pants hung off his hip on the left side, showing off his light blue boxers, and cuffed around its white tennis shoes. The figure also had very large bat and messy dreadlocks that were cut short.

The figure was Dante now sixteen.

"What are _you_ doing here, _pink eyes_?" A.J. spat at the intruder. Kito was on guard as well. They didn't trust Dante one bit. Dante's eyes were a nice shade of silvery pink though he didn't like it.

Dante ignored the comment and with one flap of his massive wings was up on the boulder right in A.J.'s face making him gasp.

"My dads' visiting your mom." he told him huskily.

When the fights between Adrian, Kito and Dante got worst. Everyone decided that it would be best if they separated the children. So Knuckles moved back to Angle Island with Dante, Yasha and Blade found a house not far from Knuczema and Shadow's, and Sonic just went back to his adventures.

A.J.'s cheeks turned red and he pushed Dante away telling him in a weak vocie to "Back up" but due to hisdialect it came out more like "Bag' up". He made the spikes on his knuckles come out (retractable knuckles) as a warning, his cheeks still red. Kito nudged him.

"What? I can't come say hi to my favorite hybrid and his _sidekick_?" Dante turned towards Kito who was now glaring at him. Dante smirked and flopped down between A.J. and Kito. He suddenly stretchedup his arms pretending to be yawningletting his wings do the same knocking A.J. and Kito off the boulder with twin thuds.

Dante looked innocent.

"Oops, did I do tha-" before he finished his sentence A.J. came with cat like agility catching Dante by the throat sending him to the other side of the boulder where Kito pinned him down and let A.J. get in as many punches as he could.

Dante was finally able to kick A.J. to the side and pin Kito down the same way he'd been pinned down. He raised a spiked fist and just as he was about to strike got another spiked fist forcedin his jaw sending him several feet away fromthem.

With speed and strength on his side A.J. ran to Dante with another punch. Dante thought fast and with one swoop of his wings elevated himself just in time for A.J.'s fist to drive into the ground instead and was coming down feet first to drive Adrian into the ground when Kito shoved himself into A.J. knocking them out of the way. Dante came down and quicklykicked himself upflying toward them again. A.J. waited till the last minute and met Dante's attackslamming his fist in his face. Dante stumbled back and Kito got him in a full Nelson. A.J. got behind them and started pulling on Dante's wings. Dante cried out and struggled to get free and failed. He then threw himself forward sending all three rolling. They began to wrestle amongst themselves. A.J. throwing the strongest punches, Kito throwing the swiftest, and Dante slapping them with his wings when he'd get the chance.

They continued their melee for hours on end.

Meanwhile in Knuczema's house, Knuckles, Shadow, Yasha and Blade sat conversing when they realized their childrenhad not yet returned. Shadow looked at the time.

"It's going on ten o'clock. Dante left at seven thirty."

Just as he said that Adrian, Dante and Kito burst trough the door battered and bruised. They moaned as they walked/limped over to their parents. A.J. limped over to his mother and collapsed resting his head on her knee. His hair tie was missing so hair hung over his face. Kito was holding his arm. His father came over looked at his arm and started to lecture him on how 'Warriors aren't weak'. Dante went over to his father with one wing hanging limp and swollen a black eye. He looked at his father for sympathy but got none. Knuckles looked at him with disapproval, knowing he most likely started all this.

"You know where the first aid kits are." Shadow said pointing a thumb toward the kitchen. The adolescents groaned and lumbered into the kitchen.

They satin silenceseparate from each other tending to their own wounds. Dante had an ice pack over his eye; Kito was wrapping up his arm, and A.J. had band aids and wraps on various places of his body.

They sat in the kitchen looking at each other. Kito was sitting back in his chair arms folded staring angrily past Dante, who was also sitting back with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head, and Adrian sat hunched over with his face resting in one hand with his usual half lidded blank stare, but now you could see he was in deep thought.

"Dante, let's go." came from his father in the living room.

"Kito Ishigawa!" Kito winced at his fathers stern vocie.

Kito and Dante got up and padded over to the entry way. They both reached the door at the same time and Dante shoved Kito in his injured arm.

"Ah!" Kito gave Dante a swift kick in the ass. This got a chuckle from A.J.

"That's enough!" A.J. heard his mother scold them. He knew he would be next and that he'd mostly likely get into more trouble because he was the oldest…or maybe Kito would because of what was _expected_ of him. He heard them say their goodbyes and the door shut. The house was quiet again.

Knuczema and Shadow stepped into the kitchen. A.J. looked up at them his blank expression changed.

"It wasn't my fault!" he started. "If Dante hadn't-!" he was 'shh'ed.

"I know." his mothersaid calmly. "You can go to bed now if you want."

A.J. looked a little shocked. 'That was different' he as he got up passing his parents and going up stairs to his room. "Could've been worse." he said falling down on his bed.

2:42 a.m.

A.J. couldn't sleep. His thoughts keeping him awake. He tossed and turned not being able to get comfortable. He turned towards his window.

'A full moon.' he thought. But that didn't stop his mind from drifting back to Dante. Oh yes he was thinking about that dumbass, pink eyed, retarded hair…over grown bat..echidna….THING!

He sighed. For some reason he felt a little sad now. He looked over at his guitar sitting in a corner.

'I gotta get this of my chest.' He got out of bed grabbed his guitar strapping it on his back, opened his window and climbed up to the roof of the house.

Once up there in the moon lights grace his untied long hair blowing in the warm breeze, he started tuning his guitar. Oncehe got his notes right he started plying. The rhythm starting off simple, then became a little more complex. And he started singing.

"_I'm not a perfect persooon_

_There's many things I wish I didn't doooo_

_But I can tell you're leeeeaning_

_I never meant to do those things to yoooooou_

_And so I have to say before I gooooo_

_That I just want you to knooooow_

_I found a reason for meeeee_

_To change who I used to beeeeee_

_A reason to start over neeeew and the reason is yooooou_

_I'm sorry that I hurt yooooou_

_I wish that I could take all awaaaaay-"_

Knuczema was standing on her balconey with nothing but a long T-shirt (and underwear) on. She listened to her son sing his heart out on the roof, humming along to the words. Her husband came up beside her. They listened to there son sing. Crickets cripted and there were somw fireflys out too. Truht be told their son had talent. Shadow considered it a hobby. Knuxie considered it as a way to express yourself with rhyms and rhythmic beats...thats basiclly what a song was.

"That boy sings to much." Shadow said a but gruffly.

"That boy 's in love." Knuxie muttered.

"Huh?" said Shadow.

"You bought him the guitar I siad." Knuxie stated turning to her mate smiling. Shadow roled his eyes relized that little matter of fact.

And so this chapter ends. PLEEEEZ give me some reviews TT.


	3. Team Chaotix

Team Chaotix!

Monday 12:03 noon

An older Espio sat at his computer desk doing some research on a new case he and Vector had received over a week ago, trying to ignore the two sets of loud music in the background.

Charmy was gone but business was still as good as ever, even better in fact, due to news getting out about their success in that whole ordeal with Dr.Eggman and Mecha Sonic people (rather wealthy people) had been hiring them like crazy. And the best part was the cases weren't all that dangerous. Mostly just finding missing family heirlooms and such. All though he had to admit it was kinda boring. The music in the background got louder.

This case was trying to find some missing jewelry that was worth over one hundred thousand dollars, and they were beinggiven a very generous offer. The music had gotten loud enough to where the bass of the music was shaking the walls, and computer desk, and Espio's cup of coffee which he picked up and toke a few sips out of still trying to ignore the music…that was now being turned up louder, you could even hear the words of the two sets of music mixing together fighting to over power the other. Espio's eye twitched as he set his coffee back down and it rattle on contact….DAMMIT! He whirled around in his chair and glared at the crocodile who was relaxing with his eyes closed on the coach in behind him as if he heard nothing.

"Vector!" He got no answer. "Vec-argh!" he started to call him again but instead grabbed a piece of paper, balled it up and threw it hitting straight in between the croc's eyes.

Vector threw his arms up in surprise and sat up looking at his partner.

"What was tha-"

"Go tell your children to turn that noise DOWN." the annoyed chameleon commanded.

Vector grinned and got up without protest.

"They're yours too, ya know."

Espio shook his head. "Not my kids." Even though they were in fact his kids and he loved them both very much. But with all siblings cames sibling rivalry and these two fought with music, a passion they inherited from their _'mother'_.

Vector walked down thehall way of his houseuntil he came to two doors. The music was even louder now you could practically feel it. He open the first door to Epsilon's room and was greeted by Evansence 'Wake me up Inside' blaring in his face. He went two the second to Daryl's room and was also greeted by LinkinPark 'Numb', also blaring in his face.

Vector shock his head at the display of immaturity even though he didn't really mind the loud music. In his opinion the lyrics kindamixed well together.

He stepped in Daryl's room first which was covered wall to wall with posters of Rap artist, alternative rock stars, girls, etc. Daryl was lying on his side with his back turned to the door. He didn't even hear his dad come in and nearly jumped off the bed when his stereo system was suddenly shut off.

Vector then stepped over to Epsilon's room.

Epsilon was sitting up on her bed writing in a small fuzzy pink book with a matching fuzzy pink pen. Vector walked into her room and reached to turn off the stereo on the side of her bed when she reached over and did it herself and immediately began to go off.

"Dad, tell Daryl to give me back my headphones!" the young female chameleon huffed.

"Not until she gives me back my Mariah Carey CD!" yelled Daryl from his room.

"What happened to the headphones I bought you?" Vector cut in.

Before Daryl could say anything Epsilon cut in, "He sat on them,_ again_."

Vector crossed his arms and said, "Daryl that gives you no right to take Epsilon's headphones-"

"Well she toke my CD without asking!" the younger crocodile, Daryl, was now standing in the door way almost as tall as his father. Epsilon and Daryl started to argue VERY loudly with each other throwing various insults in between.

"Why don't you say it to my face?" Epsilon yelled.

"Sorry but I can't bend that far down." Daryl retorted.

You couldn't really tell that Daryl and Epsilon were related;but they were fraternal twins. Daryl looked like a full blooded crocodile while Epsilon looked like a full blooded chameleon. Espio was the sire and Vector was the bearer (something I'm no really going to go into detail about right now.;). Epsilon was the oldest by 2 minutes and was only as tall as Espio while Daryl stood tall and muscled. They were both eighteen.

Epsilon and Daryl still argued and Vector could only just stand and watch. Suddenly Espio walked up looking rather pissed and put money in Daryl's hand.

"Go buy some new headphones.." and then gave Epsilon some money. "Go buy your _own_ CD."

And that shut them up. And since there was nothing more to be said the siblings went in their rooms to put on their street clothes while Vector followed Espio into the kitchen.

Espio poured himself a new cup of coffee and Vector got out cream and sugar for him.

"Espio, you know what I said about just handing themmoney like that. You'll spoil them enough as it is." He told him sternly.

Espio just smirked. "I like to call it 'solving the problem'." he leaned against the kitchen counter and toke a sip of his coffee. Vector couldn't help but chuckle a little at Espio's statement and slapped the bottom of Espio coffee cup but he knocked a bit to hard causing coffee to slash up in Espio's face.

Vector quickly suppressed a laugh and Espio slapped him in his side. Vector coiled his thick tail around Espio (he had some control in the thing) and pulled him closer.

Meanwhile in Daryl's room…

Daryl was very thankful for the long red spikes on his head for he was 'punk rocker-esk'. The spikes on his head were so long that they stood about a half a foot before drooping over his head and getting shorter as they went down his back and on to his tail. He put on his gloves and large wristbands with metal spikes on them. Then he put on his black boots that came just under his knee and then three thick black leather belts with spikes and chains that hung loosely on his hips one which held a headphoneless CD player. And to top it all off he had an eyebrow piercing in which he wore a small silver hoop. Oh yes, very 'punk rocker-esk'.

He walked out of his roomand sawEpsilon already waiting at the door. She had on a baby blue tube top and a pair of dark blue jeans and white and blue tennis shoes. The colors went well with her blue eyes, but the rest of her was purple, with her purple hair in a pony tail.

"Lets go." said Daryl opening the door letting his sister exit the house first.

In the kitchen Espio and Vector heard the door shut.

Espio broke the kiss he and Vector were engaged in.

"Are they gone?" Espio asked his fingers tracing circles on Vectors chest.

"Yeah I think so-WHA-" Espio pushed Vector down on the floor and continued his ministrations.

Meanwhile there was mayhem in the streets and sidewalks of Station Square as two blurs, one black one pink,went dashing across intersections, rushing and weaving through people on the sidewalks causing some women's skirts to fly up as they zipped by.

"I'll make a deal with you." Daryl said throwing an arm over his sister's shoulders. "I'll let you keep my CD, IF, you give me your money so I can buy-"

"Forget it." Epsilon shoved the big arm off her shoulders and walked further down the row of CD racks.

"Pleeeeeease!" he continued to plea. "You'll just be paying me for the CD-"

"I said no." she said taking a CD off the rack. She put it down and picked up another one. After looking it over she turned to her brother.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." his tone seemed pouty with a look to match. Epsilon ignored him and made her way to the chaser her brother tow.

The two blurs still ran side by side through the city streets skidding around corners and making people have to nearly jump to the side to avoid being hit.

They came to another intersection just as the light turned green and a man in a green car talking on his cell phone had just gotten off the brake and slowly press the acceleration and was already pass the crosswalk when a black blur zipped right in front of the car barely being missed as the car came to a skidding halt.

"What the.." the man spoke just as the pink blur stopped and did a one-handed flip on the hood of the car, the man seeing that it was a pink hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, and dash off behind the black blur not missing a beat.

The man blinked bewildered. "…did you see that?" the man spoke dumbly in the receiver of his cell phone.

The siblings walked outside the music store and stopped on the sidewalk. Daryl toke out his new headphones and attacked them to his CD player that he already had with him, putting them on his head and with a sigh of relief said "All is right with the world again."

Epsilon took her CD out of the bag and began reading song titles on it when someone shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

Daryl turned just in time to a black blur and immediately stepped to the side and felt air rush past him. The blur was gone just like that.

Daryl was standing there looking stupid and Epsilon had an eyebrow raised. She stepped in toward her brother and just as they were about to start walked again something slammed into Epsilon's back knocking the CD out of her hand.

She hit the concrete and whatever hit her went tumbling over herwith a crunch. She lifted her head and saw a pink hedgehog with a black leather jacket and black boots hurriedly getting himself up.

The hedgehog was about to take off again but was jerked back by the collar of his jacket. He tried to get lose without ever noticing just who had him.

"Let me go!" he tried to pull away again. "I'm gonna lose fifteen dollars!"

"I just lost nineteen ninety-five thanks to you!"

At the sound of the angry female voice he whipped his head around facing the angry female chameleon who was pointing down to her now broken CD, case and all.

"You owe me...!..you're a guy." Epsilon said after she looked at the hedgehog.

"What! Just because I'm pink automatically makes me a girl!" the hedgehog exclaimed defensively and trying to pull away again.

Epsilon tightened her grip. " Look kid you owe me money for that. I just bought it."

"I don't owe you nothing. AndI'm not a kid I'm fifteen.Now can you let me go?"

"Sure. Daryl." she called her brother over and handed him the hedgehogs arm. It was visible that the hedgehog had gotten nervous. Daryl flashed him and grin and he swear he saw his reflection for a second when the young croc spoke.

"Excuse my sisters attitude…um.."

"Chris." Chris looked up and down at the crocodile. With all that black on all he needed was some eye-shadow and he would be gothic, that is if he already was.

"Nice eyebrow piercing." He said pointing to his own eyebrow.

"Thanks." said Daryl flashing another grin.

Chris turned his attention back to Epsilon. "Look, even if I wanted to pay you back I can't now. He's probably half way home by now."

"Who?" she asked eyebrow raised.

"The guy I was racing. We made another bet for money. That's why I stay broke." he mumbled the last statement but Epsilon still heard.

"So you're always losing to this guy." Epsilon asked with a smirk on her face.

"Who asked you?"

"But wait I thought only Sonic could run that fast." Daryl looked puzzled.

"Yeah and I'm his son Chris."

Daryl gasped and got excited, letting go of Chris' arm. "Oh my god your Sonic's son? THE Sonic's son? Can I have your autograph?" he started looking for a pen and paper.

Epsilon jumped up and gave him a ninja kick to the back of the head and started talking to the hedgehog again. "I don't care who you are yo-WHAT?"

"Yeah I owe you!" Chris shouted two blocks down from them. "I won't forget see ya!" And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Epsilon just stared blinking dumbfounded. "HOW COULD YOU LET GO OF HIS ARM!" she shouted/plead to her brother then sighed. "Well this sucks."

"Yeah I didn't even get his autograph." Daryl with sarrowsaid putting away a pen and paper.

"WHY would you want his autograph? He's not even famous!"

"Beacause one day he _is_ gonna be famous, and since I'll his autograph before he was famous it'll be worth a lot by then. Then I'll sell it on eBay and get tons of money!" Daryl explained himself with pride and a hint of greed.

In her annoyance Epsilon gave another kick to the back of her brothers head.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now! I hope you like my story so far and it will get better. I'm just doing intros and such. 

And thanks to:

Yasha Echidna

Sonicrazy 4 life

For reading and reviewing my fic. Reviews make me so happy i want to cry. So Yasha and Sonicrazy get cookies!


	4. For the Dreamers

A/N: SO SORRY for the long wait, I had a case of writers block, plus school has been a trip.:p Again, thanks for reviewing my fic! I love you all! You get more cookies!

And to Random Person/Chao: There is no Tails and Cream (sorry!) but there are more daugthers, so I hope thats okay.

To Ri2: If you REALLY want me to explain I'll be happy to e-mail you but I caution you, I have a VERY sick mind.

Now I'll leave you guys alone to read. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Keep in mind that I have no one to beta read.

For the Dreamers

Thursday Mystic Ruins 10:17a.m.

"_Woooow!"_

_The small fox child stood in awe at the pink tulip before her. A long winter had just ended and spring had finally come again much to the five year olds delight, and this was the first flower she had seen since then._

_The little five year old orange fox was wearing a white spring dress with clear sandals. She had one tail and bee wings._

_The fox child's eyes sparkled with glee as she gazed at the pink tulip that was growing on the other side of a bank of a raging river. She could use her wings to fly over and get it but, her parents strictly told her that she shouldn't try to fly until her wings grew in. But she wanted that flower so badly._

'_I practiced enough, I can do it!' she thought. She straightened up, took in a breath, nodded to herself 'I can do it' and her tiny wings began to move making a small buzzing noise. She slowly lifted off the ground making her grin from excitement._

_She maneuvered herself forward now hovering slowly over the raging river. She appeared to be in deep concentration. Now more than half way over the river she began reaching for the pink tulip. 'Also there…' Her flight and the buzzing noise began to falter she reached out for flower even more now as her started to grow weaker. She tried flying harder to no avail and the buzzing noise stopped altogether just inches away from the flower._

_She cried out and fell in the river._

_Try as she might she couldn't swim against the strong current and was being tossed further down stream._

"_Help! HELP!" she cried out going under a couple of times. She was getting tired and it was getting harder for her to stay up. She started felling faint and the last thing she remembered was the fell of something grab her hand._

…

_She felt like she was moving... felt like she was flying…flying… 'AM I DEAD?' she opened her eyes looking up, and saw a pink hedgehog it's quills cut short and a cow lick that was being blown back by the wind. _

_The pink hedgehog looked down at her in his arms and smiled. She looked down at the ground and realized that she was running..the hedgehog was running. 'But we're going so fast!' she thought as she watched the blur of trees pass them._

_They suddenly stopped and she was quickly sat down on a hallow tree log and a red jacket was thrown over her shoulders. She was still shaken by the traumatic experience. She looked up at the hedgehog with nothing on but red shoes with white stripes and a buckle standing before her._

"_Girls shouldn't not wear clothes." was the first thing the fox child said to her saver._

"_Well, I'm no girl." the hedgehog said with a smirk._

"_But your pink. Pink is for girls!" she spoke from her five year knowledge._

"_Not in my case." _

_The pink hedgehog walked over to the log and toke a seat beside her._

"_Cool wings." He said leaning his head back to look at them. _

_The little fox blushed and said "Thank you."_

_They sat in silence for a few seconds._

"_I'm Chris. What's your name?" the hedgehog said offering his hand._

_The fox child blinked at first still blushing but took his hand shyly._

"_I'm Clover." She told him softly._

"_Clover…that's a pretty name." he said with charming smile. _

"_Thank you." she said looking up into his eyes. They were emerald green. "You have pretty eyes."_

_It was Chris' turn to blush. "Uh, thanks" he scratched the back of his head as the little fox giggled. "Um, you shouldn't be flying right now. You're too young" he then said getting of the log and knelling to her level._

_Clover frowned at him. "I'm not young!" she exclaimed._

"_You could wait 'til your wings grow more. Then I bet you'd be a great flyer." he said putting a hand on her head. "…um…can I have my jacket back now?"_

_Clover handed him back his red jacket. She watched him slip his jacket on and turn to leave. She started to call him but he turned back to her._

"_I almost forgot." He said reaching in his jacket. "This for you." He handed her a pink tulip._

_Clover gasped and her blue eyes sparkled as she took the pink tulip from his hand. She looked at the tulip and hugged it to her._

"_See ya 'round Clover."_

_Clover looked up and he was gone._

_She looked around for him but he was nowhere in sight. 'I wish I could have played with him more.' She thought as she found herself relaying those words in her head._

'_See ya 'round Clover…Clover…Clover…'_

"..Clover…Clover...Clover…"

Her name was echoing in her head as she stared off into sky mindlessly turning the wrench.

"CLOVER!"

Until she realized it was her father calling her. She immediately snapped out of her day dream. "Yeah dad?"

"Stop turning the wrench already, you're stripping the bolt."

Clover, now ten years old, looked down at her handy work. "..Oh" was all she said blushing and putting away the wrench.

"I've called you seven times already." said Tails, her dad, from under the new bi plane he and his daughter were working on. A few more adjustments needed to be made to it and they had yet to paint it. "You thinking about 'Chris' again." Tails asked teasingly at his daughter.

"Pass me the screw driver." Clover held out her hand ignoring the question though her red cheeks said differently.

Like her father Clover had a passion for machines and was even beginning to rival her father's intelligence. In fact the new bi plane they were working on was going to be Clovers first plane; she'd even built most of it herself, her father was just installing some weapons, just in case.

"Common or Phillip?" Tails asked sliding from under the plane.

"Common please." Tails felt around in the tool box until he came across a flat-headed screwdriver which is know as 'common', and handed it to his daughter who toke it and told him 'thank you' and proceeded to tighten the screws that would hold down the planes wind shield.

Clover let her mind linger back to her day dream.

'I was so young back then and so was he…' she thought. 'But he probably thinks I'm just a kid. Who even heard of a fifteen year old liking a ten year old?'

' It could happen. ' another part of her said.

'Aw what do you know.'

' What ever you know, I'm you ', the other part of her giggled.

Her little conversation with herself was interrupted when her father said that it was time for a break.

She toke a last bolt out of the front pocket of her denim overalls and finished tightening it on the wind shield and slid down the side plane dropping the screwdriver back into the tool box and running into the house after her father.

"Hey look Clov', Charmy made lunch." said Tails walking over to a now much older Charmy and snatching one of the grilled cheese sandwiches off the tray he held.

Charmy had grown a lot since his younger days but because of his species he was still fairly short. He only stood up to Tails shoulders. He had gotten over most of his hyper activity, 'most', he would still revert back to his old scatterbrained self when he got excited or upset…which was pretty often.

"Thanks for the sandwiches Charmy" Clover said taking a bite out of her sandwich. She called her parents, Tails and Charmy, by their names.

"Your welcome." Charmy said as helped himself to one of his creations. "By the way, Cream called. She said she was bringing Honey over for a visit."

Clover smiled at that. She hadn't seen her young friend in a while, about a year. 'She must be six by now.' she thought

After finishing his sandwich Tails went up stairs saying that he'd be right back. Charmy followed him up leaving Clover sitting at the kitchen table.

She sat there at first swinging her legs under the kitchen table, then she looked out the window at how pretty and blue the sky was. Since it was such a beautiful day she decided to finish her lunch outside.

Opening the door she felt a cool breeze whisk through her bangs blowing them up and she smiled at the sensation. She cheerfully walked toward the edge of the big hill, which her house sat upon, and flopped down taking a bite out of her sandwich, taking in the beautiful scenery before her. The forest, the roaring water fall pouring into the lake, the small train station, and the ocean. And who could forget the entrance to the chao garden. It was Honey's most favorite place. There was also a gated passage way with a rusted rail cart on tracks that lead to who knows where. As adventurous as she was she had never bothered to see what was there.

After sitting for a while she decided to take a walk instead.

Instead of walking down the steps of the hill she flew down to the lower area. She'd been very grateful that her wings were developed enough now. It was much easier to fly, soaring high above clouds. She enjoyed every bit of it just as she did flowers and building things.

She toke a couple more bites of her sandwich and she was finished with it.

She walked pass a few trees to the edge of a cliff where at the bottom sat a lake a waterfall where her father had claimed to find a silver Chao egg, and that very chao was still in that garden to this day along with a gold chao as well.

She then headed toward a group of boulders, some were jagged, that sat at the base of a large dug out tunnel in the side of a mountain.

Her father, Tails, said that an old friend of his named Knuckles Echidna made this tunnel in search of broken pieces of the master emerald when a monster called Chaos escaped from it; though she has never met him in person. He'd told her most of the things that happened on his adventures and how he met Charmy on one of them. He mentioned the master emerald and something called the chaos emeralds. When she asked more about them her father told her he would tell her when she older. That was four years ago.

She walked away from the cave about to go back to the house when she noticed the iron gate where the rusted cart had been was opened. She frowned at first and lifted and brow but figured it was just one of the many explorers must have opened it but the cart was still there.

She continued walking and was about halfway home when she felt something land on her head.

Not panicking she calmly tilted her head up and then found a green frog looking at down at her. She blinked then smiled up at the frog.

"Hello little frog. My head is not toadstool." She laughed inwardly when she received a ribbit from the frog. Then she swear she felt the ground shake a little.

"FROGGY!"

She abruptly turned around and she could've screamed. Not that what she saw was scary. If you saw a huge cat running toward you it would surprise you too.

"Froggy!" the huge purple cat said again this time jumping for her.

Clover immediately jumped back to avoid being crushed letting the big purple cat land hard on the ground.

The big purple cat lay there for a while not moving still flat on his face.

Clover stared warily at the huge purple cat, which had on some light brown cargo shorts and matching sandals. She blinked a couple of times and with a finger reached down and lightly toughed the tip of the cat's ear and it twitched like it was trying to get out of her reach. She did this at least four times when the forgotten frog on her head gave and ribbit.

At the sound of the frog the cat, seemingly unaffected by the fall, jolted it's head up with a smile that could rival the sunshine itself, dawn, morning, or noon.

"Froggy! I've been looking all over for you!"

The purple cat got up and stepped closer to the Clover and reached for the frog on her head.

Clover toke a step back still unsure of what to make of the odd situation.

The purple(AN: my fav color) cat put his arm down and stared at Clover like he'd just made acknowledgement of her existence. The cat blinked at her, Clover blinked at him.

"Hi!" the cat suddenly extended his fairly large hand at Clover.

Clover, still befuddled, blinked in confusion.

"If Froggy likes you, I like you!" the cat said rather cheerfully, though he did talk a little slow.

Still a little jumpy Clover toke the hand and gave a sheepish laugh and the cat instantly started introducing himself.

"I'm Erick, I'm twelve years old, I live here in the Mystic Ruins, What's your name, how old are you, how come I've never seen you before, and why do you have wings like a bug?" Erick asked her out of plain curiosity.

"Um…I'm Clover…I'm ten.." the only real thoughts in Clover's head at the moment were 'big' and 'purple', and being bombarded with so many questions but she was able to gather up her composer again.

"Uh..I've never seen you before either. And they're not bug wings, they're bee wings."

"Wow really? Can you sting people too?" the large young cat let go of Clover's hand and went to look at her backside bursting with curiosity.

"No." she said covering her rear end with both hands and turning to face Erick again. She was only thinking of one new word and that was 'innocence'.

"_Clover!" _

Clover heard her father's voice in the distance.

"Uh, I should get going. My dads calling me."

Clover started back toward her home. After about six or seven steps she felt like she was being followed. She turned her head to see Erick right behind her with that sunshine rivaling smile still plastered on his chubby purple face.

"Um…I'm going home now." she said slowly and making gestures to make herself clear. He did seem a bit slow.

"Okay!" he said still smiling.

She looked at him for a moment then turned around and continued walking.

She reached the bottom of the steps up the hill to her house and just knew that Erick was still behind her.

She turned around with an annoyed look on her face. She was about tell Erick, whose smile was gone, to stop following her as nice as she could but before she could fix her mouth to say anything Erick simply pointed to her head.

Clover was confused but quickly understood when she heard a frog's 'ribbit'.

"Oh, sorry." she smiled apologetically and toke the frog of her head turning it toward her for a moment. It was really a cute frog. She handed it back to Erick whose brilliant smile returned.

"Clover! There you are." Tails came walking down the steps. "Cream and Honey are here…Big? I haven't seen you in ages! You've lost a lot of weight I see."

"Huh? I'm not Big."

It was Tails turn to be confused. Then they felt the ground tremor a little, and when everybody lifted there heads in its general direction they gasped except Erick who nearly squealed 'Daddy!'.

"Erick, you found Froggy!" Big was now even bigger than he was back then. And now his voice was much more masculine; almost what some would even consider sexy, but still slow.

"Big?" Tails exclaimed a little shocked at the cat size. Who knew Big could get any bigger.

"Tails? Is that you that you?" Big's voice rumble through everyone's chest as he stomped over to Tails who was still in a bit of shock. "I haven't seen you in a while. How've ya been buddy?" He picked up Tails into a hug almost crushing the poor guy.

In a bit of a daze from the breath taking hug, Tails managed to snap out of it and push himself off Big's chest and give him a sheepish grin.

"It's nice to see you too Big." He said rubbing that back of his head. Big chuckled with a soft smile in return and let Tails down.

"I see you've met my son, Erick." he said looking back toward his son who had a big smile and held Froggy.

"He looks just like you." Tails said waving to the miniature of Big. "This is my daughter, Clover."

Clover waved still wide-eyed from the cat's immense size.

Big was observing Clover's features. He knelt down to her level with a questioning look on his face and after a moment of cocking his head to the side and twitching his ear he finally said.

"You had a baby with Charmy?"

"WHAT! NO, she's adopted! And how do you even know its Charmy?" Tails face was red with embarrassment and somewhat frustration. 'Still as clueless as ever' he thought.

"I always knew you two would end up together." he explained pushing himself back up. "And I'm not clueless, just blunt."

Tails eyes widened.

"But how did you-?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Big's smile still remained, unaltered.

Tails sighed at the whole situation. Then he remembered a little matter of business he had to discuss with the other adults.

"Hey Big, Cream is at my house right now. I know you two were friends so did you want to come up and see her?"

"Sure!" he said smiling even bigger but it was still not as brilliant as Erick's.

They walked up the steps to the house, Tails in the lead and big at the end. When they made it up the steps they found Charmy, Cream, and her young daughter Honey standing near the front porch.

Honey was the first to make their presents noticeable and immediately ran up to her friend Clover giving her a tight waist high hug. She smile up brightly at her friend and Clover smiled down at her.

Cream turned around about to say hello but stopped and stared at the familiar monster sized cat.

Cream was now as beautiful as ever, almost the splitting image of, Vanilla, her mother.

Cream began to walk over to Big in a bit of shock since to last time she saw him was when she was ten. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she walked past Tails, Honey, and Clover up to her old friend.

"Big…is it really you?" she spoke; her voice even though matured was still as soft as ever.

"Hi'ya Cream. Long time no see." Big smiled brightly and opened his arms for a hug which he quickly received from the rabbit.

"Oh Big it's been ages! How have you been?" Cream said through teary eyes letting go of her old friend.

"I've been just fine, thank you." he looked over Cream's shoulder at the miniature version her starting at him curiously. "I take it she's yours." he said briefly pointing to her.

"Oh, yes." she turned to her daughter. "Come here dear, I want you to meet someone."

Honey walked/skipped to her mothers side and clasped her hands together in front of her. She too looked exactly like her mother, but she had a hazel colored patch over her eye. She had on a orange sleeveless shirt, denim capree pants and matching shoes.

"Honey, this is Big. The cat I've told you about."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Big." Honey bowed her head out politeness.

"It's nice to meet you too, Honey" he bowed as well. "This is my son Erick." Erick came and stood by his father's side.

Both offspring looked like copies of their parents.

With all formal greetings aside, Tails offered them all inside but Erick, Clover, and Honey stayed outside to get more acquainted.

"I see…" Big said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Maybe it is time we tell them about the chaos emeralds. Eggman has been too quiet for too long, he's most likely up to something."

Everyone was trying to keep their cool when ever Big spoke. His voice was just so deep and manly; it rumbled through everyone's chest, it even sent shivers down Cream's spine and making Charmy and Tails feel bit uneasy.

Unknown to them though, Big noticed all of this and was feeding his ego by letting Cream have it when he elongated some of his words.

(A/N: Gotta love adult humor)

"I Hope it was good idea to give everyone a chaos emerald. It'll at least slow Eggman down if he ever tries to steal them again...which he will." said Tails.

A few years back it had been decided it would be best to separate the chaos emeralds.

Sonic and Amy had the blue one, Tails and Charmy had the orange one, Cream had the clear one, Big had the purple, Espio and Vector had the light blue, Kito and Yasha had the red, and Shadow and Knuczema had the green. Of course Knuckles had the master emerald.

"Fine." said Charmy. "I'll call Vec. and Espio and tell them about the decision."

Tails offered to call Sonic. After the two calls were made a chain reaction started. Sonic called Shadow and then Knuczema called Yasha who then called Knuckles.

Cream tried to start a conversation with Big.

"So where is Erick's mother?"

Big features toke on a somber appearance.

"She died when Erick was still young."

"Oh my! I'm sorry Big." She apologized putting a hand on Big's shoulder (or as close as she could get it) She knew how he must've felt, truly she did. The pain of losing someone that you chose to share your life with is…unspeakable.

"You are a single parent too?" big asked with a sad smile. He could easily tell the look on Cream's face said 'how did you know that?'. "I can see it in your eyes." He replied to the silent question.

Cream's mouth went agape for a second but she decided to leave it at that. Big shifted in his seated position at the table and only then Cream noticed that she was leaning on Big's arm. She blushed quickly straightened up and Big just smiled softly. They fell into silence after that.

"Well, it's getting' a little late and the fish won't catch themselves." Big said breaking the silence.

"Yes, you should get going." Cream stood up from her chair her cheeks were still a pale shade of pink. Cream heard Tails and Charmy snickering behind her though she chose to ignore it. Big followed suite and they walked to the door, Big stopping to open it for her receiving a quick thank you. He held the door open for Tails and Charmy too.

Meanwhile, Erick had a large parasol and was tossing Honey and Clover up in the air, and from the laughter anyone could tell they were enjoying themselves.

"Erick, it's time to go!" Big called to his son.

"Okie-dokie!" Erick caught Clover and Honey on the parasol one last time before letting them down.

Big and Erick walked to the steps and waved back to everyone before walking down them.

Clover watched Big and Erick walk back to the iron gate. They 'hoped' in the cart and she watched as the disappeared into the tunnel way.

"Tails, can I go back there one day?" she turned back to her father.

"Maybe, but I'll have to go with you. It's easy to get lost back there."

"And you would know because you've been on one of your adventures" she stated with a hint of boredom.

"Why yes I have" Tails stated matter of factly. "I even discovered a secret area that leads to a whole other land where I've surfed sand dunes using a snowboard while being chased by gigantic ancient stone creatures.

Clover, Charmy, and Cream all had a look that said 'yeah right'. Tails adventures where mostly believable but you had to admit that some were pretty 'out there'.

"I believe you Mr. Tails!" said Honey running to Tails' side.

"See, I have one friend." he said kneeling down and putting an arm around Honey's waist and she just grinned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, now you must reveiw! 


	5. Children of Chaos

A/N:Again I'msorry for the long wait. The hell hole I know as school has been breathing down my neck. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and to my readers who don't review. C'mon just give a little word, a simple 'awsome' and a 'please contiue' does me a world of good. And I want to here more from muh current reviewers too.

And since I'm in such a good mood everyone get cookies(trows cookies everywhere). Now enjoy the fic.

Children of Chaos

Sunday 5:00p.m.

Angel Island is a lonely, yet beautiful place...if you see it that way. It's quiet, always quiet. And the weather is always pleasant. In fact, I've only seen the leaves change color twice in my life, and those times weren't here on the island. The fresh waters crystal blue waves reflecting the green light the emerald emits is rather relaxing in the day...at night, the silvery moon light mingles with the glow of the master emerald and to watch it all dance upon the darken waters is intoxicating.

The master emerald, sitting in the broken alter in all its spiritual glory, spinning soundlessly among the stone ruins untouched by time. And although it's just an oversized gem stone, you can't help but get a vibe from it, a faint presence if you will.

I get up from my relaxed position on the steps of the alter and fly up just above the master emerald and let myself float down to land on top of it. I take a seat and sprawl out on my back atop the master emerald putting my arms behind my head.

I feel that presence again...it doesn't mind me laying here.

There I go sounding like my dad again. Maybe it's that presence that wills him to protect this thing. Me, I would have abandoned it a long time ago. Or maybe he protects it for his race; I don't know.. .1 can't believe I'm eventually gonna be stuck with this thing.

Dang, there's only four echidnas left (full blooded ones anyway) in the world...well five, counting Kito...I look up at the sun shinning trough the tress as a cool breeze blows and some of the leaves fall off...I turn my head and look at the ground as the emerald steadily spins...some flowers...a wed path...sigh...nothing to do...soooo bored... I wonder what A.J.'s doing.

I sit up and the master emerald spinning allows me to see if my dad is anywhere near by...he isn't, so I jump off the master emerald and hurriedly run down the steps of the alter and try make a mad dash toward the edge of the island before my dad can stop me.

I see the edge of the island, I'm gonna make it, I really think I'm gonna make. I let a mischievous grin make its way on my lips as I reach the edge of the island. I put my foot on the very edge of the island spread my wings and began to push off...

"Dante! I see you."

Dante literally frozen in mid take-off..

"Dammit!" Dante cursed knowing that he'd never get off the island now.

"I ask you guard the emerald for three hours and you can't even do that!" Knuckles scolded dropping down out of the braches of a tree a few feet away from Dante.

Dante walked heavily back toward the alter with his father right behind him. He wrapped his wings around himself like a jacket just for the hell of it. It made him look more like a demon that had invaded paradise.

"Dante, listen to me when I'm talking to you." Knuckles said still behind the sulking boy.

Dante whirled his head around and hissed, bearing his fangs. Knuckles returned the gesture with a growling noise of his own.

When they reached the alter Dante plopped on the bottom steps and sprawled out on his back with his wings stretched out and his arms above his head.

"As punishment you'll be guarding the emerald for the whole day."

"WHAT?" Dante sprang up from his position and stared wide-eyed at his father in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. "You can't be serious…"

"I'm dead serious." Knuckles said keeping a stern face. "It's time you learn more responsibility, and it's time you start to recognize the emerald as _your _responsibility."

"Why? I don't want-"

"Have you ever stopped to think that I don't want this either?" Knuckles shouted not really thinking.

Dante stared at him blankly not knowing how to answer to that. Knuckles sighed and turned to leave.

"Great, what am I supposed to do for the next…seven hours, huh?" Dante asked throwing his arms up and twisting himself on the steps so now he was lying upside down.

"Here." Knuckles threw a CD player (he seemingly pulled out of nowhere) at Dante who caught it before it hit him in the face. "I was bringing it for you to listen to." And with that he walked away, back to the makeshift house that he and Dante built.

Dante looked at it seeing that there was a CD already in it. He remembered when Adrian gave it to him for is eleventh birthday. He remembered A.J. claimed he was giving it to him _only _because he felt sorry for him being up on that island all the time.

Dante smiled warmly at the memory.

He placed the head phones on his head, walked up the steps and resumed his place lying atop the master emerald.

He turned his CD player on listing to the first song for a few seconds then he pressed the forward button until he came to this one song in particular.

He listened as the piano played and the words intently as always. He felt that the first verse of the song sang out his feelings perfectly.

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me.._

He sang quietly, tapping his foot slightly with the music. He let the course sing itself as he hummed along with it.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realize that you love me…_

_Yeah…_

"…Yeah…" he looked over on the horizon on the island and saw that the sun was setting. He swore the emerald got warmer a little after he started singing but he pushed the feelings away back to the seemly uncaring black and red hybrid known as Adrian Heart.

When the song ended he pushed a button and the started over. He let the soft music, slow spinning of the emerald, the sunset and the thoughts of A.J. put him to sleep.

…….

Dante woke to the warm sensation on his back and realized he had slept (judging by the stars) way past midnight. He toke the headphones that were still on his head off and laid there for a moment. He realized the emerald felt like it was getting warmer, and on top of that its light was getting brighter by the second.

Dante rose up on one elbow very confused. The emerald was really starting to actually get hot and the light became more violet now. He jumped off the giant gem just as it started to spin faster. A crack splintered on the surface of it sounding like glass about to break.

Dante toke a couple of steps back unsure of what was happening as the emerald started to spin at blinding speeds.

"Dad!..." Dante called. "DADDY!" he was about to run to get his father but the emerald suddenly exploded.

Dante was thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion and curled up into a ball to protect himself as shards of the master emerald went flying all over the island and across the sky.

In the mist of the chaos Dante moved his arm from over his face. He thought he saw a figure in the middle of it all. It appeared to be struggling from what Dante could see trough the almost blinding light. Before he knew it he realized a shard was heading straight for him and it was to late for him to evade it so he covered his face again and waited for impact.

But it never came.

He lifted his arm again and nearly jumped a good five feet away from the silhouette holding the glowing emerald shard that would've hit him.

As emerald shards still flew from what was left of the master emerald the shadowed figure strode over to Dante who was frozen from shock.

He wanted to move but his limbs were stiff. He watched as the silhouette reached him and kneeled next to him. His mouth was agape but he gasped, closing it when he felt a hand gently grab him under his chin. The light from the emerald shard in the figures hand illuminated its face enough for Dante to see that the figure was the color of the night sky. The figures eyes danced upon Dante's face as if examining it. It grinned when Dante started to tremble under its gaze.

"E' zesh nute me'ne kilta." It cued to him as it turned Dante's face to the side some.

Dante could fell its nails press slightly into his cheek. He got a look at his eyes and found himself not able to avert his gaze anywhere else but at the orbs that he noticed glowed the exact same way the emerald did.

The figure suddenly lifted himself looking back toward the alter where the emerald once rested, in its place another figure surrounded by green light.

The figure that was once occupied with Dante got up with the emerald shard and ran toward the end of the island disappearing off the edge.

Dante was finally able to move again. He lifted himself on both elbows looking after his 'savior' befuddled, then he turned to look at the figure that stood at the alter. He found that the figure had collapsed and it was his dad who was holding it as the green light that emitted from it slowly faded.

Dante stood on shaky legs and staggered up the steps of the alter coming up behind his father.

"Dad?" he whispered.

Knuckles answered him with a rough sigh keeping his eyes on the being in his arms. Dante looked at it. It appeared to be a young male echidna with peculiar looking dreadlocks that didn't match his fur color. He had with a looked like a golden tiara that held a turquoise in the center, and gold arm bands. He also wore some baggy pants with some kind of cloth wrapped around his hips, and some sandals that looked like they came from ancient Rome or something.

"He's just unconscious." said Knuckles lifting the strange echidna up on his shoulders. "We'll take him but to our home 'til he wakes up. Then I'll question him."

Knuckles walked away without another word with following him silently.


End file.
